


Nesoberi Senkan Mikan ~Mission to Iscandar~

by plumeraccoon



Series: What in Holy Hot Pockets Did I Just Write? [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 宇宙戦艦ヤマト2199 | Space Battleship Yamato 2199 (Anime)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Earth, F/F, F/M, Humanity, Monsters in Space, Nesoberi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Peace, Peacekeepers, Screenplay/Script Format, Space Battles, Space Battleship, Space Opera, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeraccoon/pseuds/plumeraccoon
Summary: After two destructive wars, humanity begins to enjoy what they think will be lasting peace. But with the downfall of the nefarious Gatlantis Empire, Earth and Gamilas enter a state of cold war. Xenophobia, without warning, runs rampant among both races. And the situation demands a desperate solution.When a Cosmo Navy squadron captain nearly loses his life in an encounter with an unknown foe, humanity's newest form of hope arrives to rescue him. Mostly crewed by school idols, this unnamed captain must lead the ship--the Nesoberi-class battleship Mikan--on a mission to prevent another bloody war between Earth and alien races. And at the same time, he must act as the idols' manager.





	1. Prologue (First Half)

The year is 2205, three years after the downfall of the Gatlantis Empire. Peace once more reigns on Earth, Gamilas, and the space that exists between them. With a common foe now gone, a cold war between two rival powers seems inevitable. The symptoms of war slowly manifest: the time fault continuing to produce weapons of war, the recall of the Gamilan emissaries, and the “friendly fire” incident near Jupiter. Xenophobia runs rampant among the human and Gamilan populace, resulting in widespread civil unrest. Reality, it seems, fancies returning to the bloody roots of 2199.

In the far reaches of space, however, the fires of conflict run rampant. A Cosmo Navy patrol bears the brunt of a full-scale attack—not by Gatlantis, not by Gamilas, but by something more nefarious. Aboard the Dreadnought-class warship _Dauntless_ , there’s only panic as its escorts are picked off one by one by the threat.

> **Officer 1:** Battleship _Valiant_ signal lost!
> 
> **Officer 2:** Message from the _Victory_! Main guns are out of commission!
> 
> **Officer 3:** New unknowns on radar! Distance, 8000!

Only the bravado of an unnamed captain keeps the squadron together in the face of insurmountable odds. With cool precision, he gives the remaining ships under his command a way to survive.

> **Captain:** Forward main guns off the bow. Blow a hole in the enemy lines to allow _Victory_ to warp to safety. Aft main guns, prepare to intercept incoming contacts. Have the rest of the squadron prepare to exploit the breakthrough.
> 
> **Officer 1:** Permission to speak freely, sir.
> 
> **Captain:** Go ahead.
> 
> **Officer 1:** Can’t we all just warp out of here, sir?
> 
> **Captain:** Earth is enjoying whatever peace it has gained after two wars. If they see a horde of abominations coming their way, we’ll never hear the end of it. We stand our ground here.
> 
> **Officer 1:** U-Understood, sir. I apologize…
> 
> **Captain:** As long as you understand, soldier. Now, give them everything we’ve got!

Volleys of shock cannon fire rips through the enemy formation off the _Dauntless’_ bow. The ferocious command of the unnamed captain slowly takes its toll on the threat, even as the new threat joins the fray. His orders were clear: humanity must not see war come to their planet a third time. The unrest sowed by xenophobia is already enough of a problem.

But the abominations are just as tenacious, their withering firepower crippling the _Dauntless’_ engine. A violent explosion later, the flagship is left dead in the water.

> **Engineering:** Critical damage to the wave motion engine! We’re dead in the water!
> 
> **Officer 2:** Weapons systems are offline! Other electronics are failing!

Bravado won’t save the situation anymore, as the captain realizes. From his post, he issues an order.

> **Captain:** The _Dauntless_ is lost. All crew abandon ship.
> 
> **Officer 3:** Captain, distortion in space-time behind us. Something’s warping in!
> 
> **Captain:** Don’t tell me those monsters can _jump_.
> 
> **Officer 3:** N-No, sir. It’s…Cosmo Navy.
> 
> **Captain:** Reinforcements?!

A flash, then a patch of space rips open like a cloth. A huge mass encased in ice emerges close to the dying fleet, ramming the harbingers of death as the ice chips away.

From the flaming bridge of the _Dauntless_ , the captain and his men look at their savior in incredulity. No Dreadnought-class sports the face of a plush toy with a blank look. No Andromeda-class dons a school uniform as part of its hull. And not even a Yamato-class has thrusters for legs. Yet, the ship is modestly armed with shock cannons and missile launchers behind its huge head—all controlled from a bridge that appears like a cowlick.

> **Officer 3:** Captain…what exactly are we looking at?

The captain can only smile coyly at the way he and his men will be saved.

> **Captain:** Hope.

* * *

The _Dauntless_ opens a channel to its saviors in the peculiar ship. A young girl, whose likeness is used for the ship’s appearance, entertains their call for help. The officers look on in silence as the captain talks to her on the crew’s—and the fleet’s behalf.

> **Chika:** Lieutenant Chika Takami, acting captain of the Nesoberi-class battleship _Mikan_. We were conducting trials when we received your distress call, Captain. We’re ready for battle.
> 
> **Captain:** So…the _Mikan_. It’s already finished?
> 
> **Chika:** Yes, Captain. We’ll cover your escape.
> 
> **Captain:** Escape isn’t an option, Lieutenant Takami. We have to destroy the threat here and now. Otherwise, there’ll be nothing to stop them from reaching Earth. You know what I’m saying, right?
> 
> **Chika:** O-Of course, sir. Just tell what you want us to do.
> 
> **Captain:** Keep those monsters busy while we transfer command to your ship.
> 
> **Chika:** Will do, Captain.

The transmission, already on its last legs due to the damage to the _Dauntless_ , cuts out. Without saying another word, the crew of the crippled Dreadnought race for the lifeboats. The ferocious command of the captain barely abates in the evacuation, knowing that he can still exact revenge for those who have given their lives today.

Meanwhile, the bridge of the _Mikan_ possesses a ferocious command of its own…and a crew proud to have one.

> **Chika:** Hard to starboard, full broadside!

Lieutenant You Watanabe, helmsman and Chief of Navigation. Where she turns the wheel, the ship turns without question.

> **You:** Turning hard to starboard!
> 
> **Chika:** Main guns will fire first with the shock cannons. Secondary guns will follow up with Type-3 shells if they get closer.

Lieutenant Sarah Kazuno, Chief of Weapons. She holds no grudge against her enemies, unless their harmful intent is made all too clear.

> **Sarah:** Energy transmission to main guns complete. Type-3 shells loaded on to secondaries. Anti-air batteries are tracking smoothly.

Lieutenant Riko Sakurauchi, radar operator and Chief of Operations. Nothing remains hidden from her sight, even as another wave of abominations enters battle.

> **Riko:** Multiple unknowns off our bow. Distance: 7000! It’s another hostile formation.
> 
> **Chika:** Focus on the enemies close to the fleet. Riko-chan, keep an eye on that formation.
> 
> **Riko:** Okay!
> 
> **Sarah:** Enemies are within range of main guns, Chika-san.
> 
> **Chika:** Main guns, FIRE!

The large-caliber guns of the _Mikan_ come to life with a stream of anti-electrons, three per salvo. The full broadside dashes across the emptiness of space through the wreckage of the fallen, finding their mark. The monsters’ numbers whittle down, but a great number still stands before them.

Their lust for blood driving them, the monsters launch a frontal assault. They have little to no grasp on terms like suicide, as long as their lust claims them their just reward. Needless to say, the _Mikan_ won’t back down.

> **Sarah:** Enemies now within range of Type-3 shells.
> 
> **Chika:** Secondary guns, FIRE!

Fire erupts from the muzzles of the smaller turrets. The fiery glow of physical shells dash across the sea of stars, most of them claim more of the monsters. Still, their tenacity continues to force Chika her playing hand.

> **Chika:** Blanket the area with torpedo fire!
> 
> **Sarah:** Aft torpedo launchers, fire!

Line abreast, trails of smoke shoot up to the stars. They soon turn toward the attackers as a swarm of their own. The entire area is blanketed with explosions, downing more monsters in furious flame. The show of force from Earth’s newest instrument of war—shock cannons and more—finally pays off. The few attackers left lose heart and turn away from the battle.

> **Riko:** First enemy wave is retreating. Second enemy wave’s still closing in.
> 
> **Chika:** How’s the evacuation going?
> 
> **Riko:** The last of the lifeboats are boarding, Chika-chan.
> 
> **Chika:** Let’s deal with the other group, then. Launch the Fallen Angel Squadron!

The belly of the _Mikan_ slowly opens, revealing a row of Murasame mobile suits suspended in midair. One by one, the clamps release the ship’s complement of defenders, dashing into the battle in flight form. Only they stand in the way of the monsters rampaging toward the ship.

At the tip of the spear, a black Murasame bears the banner of the fallen angels amidst the white-red colors of its squadron mates. The monsters show no fear and attack head-on, but so does Lieutenant Junior Grade Yoshiko “Yohane” Tsushima who leads the countercharge. Speaking to her so-called “little demons,” she holds them in high regard and they do the same in return. One way or another, they inspire each other to fight harder.

> **Yoshiko:** The time is now, little demons. Protect our home and those who seek refuge to it. Above all else, do not perish without my consent.
> 
> **Angel Two “Yankee”:** Your will be done, Lady Yohane. All units, full thrust! Don’t even think about chickening out!
> 
> **Angel Three “Servant”:** It’s just a bunch of creeps. Not worth chickening out.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** Servant, take your team into flight mode and distract them. All others, prepare for close combat. Show them no mercy!
> 
> **All pilots:** Yes, milady!

The mixed formation of mobile armor and mobile suits crashes into the enemy formation. The buzz of beam sabers echo as much as the din of beam rifle fire. But nothing short of graceful can be said about their maneuvers. More of the abominations fall before the dance of the fallen angels without a single kill to their credit.

As the fallen angels close in on the attackers, the _Mikan_ prepares one more card to play.

> **Chika:** As soon as the _Dauntless_ crew are accounted for, ready the Miracle Wave Gun.
> 
> **Riko:** What? The Miracle Wave Gun?
> 
> **Sarah:** We don’t know how great the damage will be. Are you sure, Chika-san?
> 
> **Chika:** We might never get another chance to test it. It’s now or never.
> 
> **Riko:** Chika-chan…
> 
> **Sarah:** Okay. I trust your judgment.

Riko’s gaze returns to the radar, yet her dismay shows clear as day. It’s only natural when a weapon of great contention is brought up, whether or not in the middle of a battle. But right now, survival is paramount. Not just of the _Dauntless_ crew, not just of the _Mikan_ and its people, but of humanity as a whole. Of course, it’s never easy to accept that line of thinking.

Eventually, the Captain enters the bridge. Having captained a ship armed with a Wave Motion Gun, he understands the girls’ doubts more than anyone else.

> **Captain:** If it helps, I’ll bear the burden of pulling the trigger.
> 
> **Chika:** Captain…
> 
> **Captain:** But understand this. Whether or not we wield the power to annihilate the universe, we can be better. We can choose to learn from Iscandar’s mistake…or ignore it completely. The choice is, and has always been, _ours_.

Doubt still lingers in their hearts but not as much as before. Their collective looks of confidence fill the bridge, assuring the captain of their decision. Chika returns to her seat between You and Sarah, her grasp on the trigger as determined as her will to pull it.

> **Captain:** Guess the ayes have it. Prepare the Miracle Wave Gun.
> 
> **You:** Passing the helm to Chief of Tactical.
> 
> **Chika:** I have the helm. Pointing bow toward target area.
> 
> **Captain:** Recall the Fallen Angels and begin the firing sequence.

Almost immediately, the flight of Murasames breaks off and flies back to their nest. Along the way, they marvel at the buildup of energy by the ship’s eyes. Senior hands like Yoshiko, however, have no reason to look at it in awe.

> **Yoshiko:** So we’re using that, huh?
> 
> **Angel Two “Yankee”:** I’m just hoping we don’t get too drunk with that thing.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** My thoughts exactly, little demon.

The Murasames dock, all twelve units accounted for. Meanwhile, the remnants of the attackers soon mount a desperate charge against the glow of wave motion energy.

> **Riko:** All Fallen Angel units have returned.
> 
> **Captain:** Resume firing sequence.

The lights on the bridge shut down. The radiance of two spheres of wave motion energy point the way to the approaching threat.

> **Sarah:** Tachyon particle chamber pressure is at 120 percent.
> 
> **Chika:** Target scope, open. Adjust firing angle by minus two degrees.
> 
> **Captain:** Anti-shock and flash defenses, now.

The radiance grows brighter. At this point, it can destroy human senses as much as it can destroy the universe. The bridge windows dim with its protective tint, as the crew don their safety goggles. They have a front-row seat to the devastation they’re about to unleash.

> **Sarah:** Firing countdown. Three, two, one…
> 
> **Captain:** Miracle Wave Gun, fire!
> 
> **Chika:** FIRE!

One sudden pull of the trigger, and two great streams of energy shoot out toward the abominations. Every square inch of the vacuum of space is engulfed in the destructive all beings fear. If they don’t melt in the jet stream of energy, the resulting fireball will burn them to ashes. Even with anti-shock and flash defenses, everyone at the _Mikan’s_ bridge dare not to look directly at the light.

This is the power of great contention. This is the power of wave motion energy.

The light soon dissipates. Space is as blank as it’ll ever be, but not a living trace of flesh of monsters remains. The radar even shows Riko something more amazing.

> **Riko:** It…it even eradicated another formation coming to the area.
> 
> **Captain:** Helmsman, set a course for home.
> 
> **You:** Cruising speed. Yousoro!

With the remnants of the patrol, the victors journey home. But the victory is somewhat bittersweet. What will tomorrow in an era where peace teeters on the edge bring?


	2. Prologue (Second Half)

The year is 2205, three years after the downfall of the Gatlantis Empire. Peace once more reigns on Earth, Gamilas, and the space that exists between them. With a common foe now gone, a cold war between two rival powers seems inevitable. The symptoms of war slowly manifest: the time fault continuing to produce weapons of war, the recall of the Gamilan emissaries, and the “friendly fire” incident near Jupiter. Xenophobia runs rampant among the human and Gamilan populace, resulting in widespread civil unrest. Reality, it seems, fancies returning to the bloody roots of 2199.

With this volatile situation comes an oddity: the Nesoberi-class battleship. It’s just as powerful as the Andromeda, if not more, but its aesthetic is a contradiction. For what reason could Earth have made such an enigmatic tool of war? The Captain, after making a full recovery, suddenly finds himself in front of Earth Defense Force commander Heikuro Todo.

The two are long overdue for a long chat behind closed doors. But it definitely has something to do with the _Mikan_ and the Captain’s record. All the while, the intrepid crew of the _Mikan_ awaits further orders, keeping their minds occupied on the repairs at the orbital dry dock.

But not even the tedious task of overseeing the repairs can distract Chika from what has transpired. Alone in the bridge, she gazes upon the blue planet. She can hardly believe how long it’s been since she stepped out to a blue and pure world. Everything she sees right now is the result of blood and tears shed by spacefarers who made the impossible journey.

The door to the bridge swings open for Riko.

> **Riko:** There you are, Chika-chan. Repairs are almost done.
> 
> **Chika:** I see…
> 
> **Riko:** Still bothered by using the gun?
> 
> **Chika:** Am I that predictable, Riko-chan?
> 
> **Riko:** Not really. We all feel the same way, but we try our best to forget it.
> 
> **Chika:** Riko-chan, this isn’t something we can just forget. Remember what the _Yamato_ crew taught us? Not to abuse the Wave Motion Gun?
> 
> **Riko:** I remember. We took it so seriously that we renamed it the Miracle Wave Gun, just to forget its true purpose. But I guess that’s not working.

Chika seeks comfort by Riko’s shoulder. The two hold hands amidst the dilemma they face, hoping that they don’t lose sight of each other.

> **Chika:** I’m lost, Riko-chan. What should we do? What should _I_ do?
> 
> **Riko:** Chika-chan…

Down at the hangars, Chief Petty Officer Leah Kazuno scowls at the fallen angels. Wrench on hand, the grumpy chief mechanic thinks of the right words to point out the wrong they just committed. As wing commander, of course, Yoshiko takes a perturbed gulp and braces for the inevitable. Granted, this isn’t the first time Leah has thrown a hissy fit at them.

> **Leah:** Damn you pilots and your tendency to go balls to the wall! The engines on half of the Murasames need a complete overhaul!
> 
> **Angel Two “Yankee”:** To be fair, these _are_ the older Murasames from Orb’s reserve.
> 
> **Leah:** I couldn’t care less about your excuses. I told you to not push these mobile suits hard. These things don’t grow on trees.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** It’s not like we had a choice. The enemy was threatening the evacuees.
> 
> **Leah:** Oh sure, that’s a good excuse.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** Really?
> 
> **Leah:** NO! You still could’ve met the enemy in time in normal speed.

Every pilot in Yoshiko’s squad outranks the chief mechanic. But when it comes to maintenance, it’s the other way around. After all, a pilot without a mobile suit is as useful as a gun with no bullets.

Nevertheless, the friendly boatswain—Master Chief Petty Officer Kanan Matsuura—tries to talk her protégé out of blowing her fuse.

> **Kanan:** Now, now. No need to be too upset, Leah-chan.
> 
> **Leah:** Ah! Master Chief Matsuura, I was just…
> 
> **Kanan:** Even if they hadn’t pushed the Murasames hard, they still would suffer a problem or two. So don’t be too hard on them, okay.
> 
> **Leah:** I…I would…if Orb’s still able to spare some parts.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** What do you mean?
> 
> **Leah:** The country has its hands full dealing with the anti-alien sentiment. It’s unclear if they can still continue providing spare parts for the Murasame. With the current stock we have, only three Murasames at best can be repaired.
> 
> **Angel Three “Servant”:** So we’re down to nine, huh? Six if we have to scramble fast.
> 
> **Kanan:** We’re the deck crew, Leah-chan. We _always_ find a way.
> 
> **Leah:** O-Of course…

As Leah attends to the repairs, Kanan turns her soothing gaze to the pilots.

> **Kanan:** We’ll handle the repairs. Why don’t you guys get something to eat? I heard _Mikan-_ style curry has a _tangerine_ twist to it.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** As if naming this ship the _Mikan_ wasn’t bad enough…
> 
> **Angel Two “Yankee”:** Oh yeah. You don’t like _mikan_ , do you?
> 
> **Yoshiko:** Shush, little demon!

The sick bay, while not as busy as the rest of the ship, takes its share of things to do. “Healer sisters” as they’re known throughout the _Mikan_ , Dia and Ruby Kurosawa tend to a case of first-degree burn. The patient, Lieutenant Hanamaru Kunikida, made the mistake of leaning her arm against the active wave motion engine. And she’s lucky she only got off with a scalded arm, treatable with a bit of cold water and some petroleum jelly.

> **Ruby:** And there! All patched up. Just be careful next time, Hanamaru-chan.
> 
> **Hanamaru:** I owe you one, Ruby-chan.
> 
> **Dia:** Seriously, the Chief of Engineering suddenly forgot about basic safety. You’re the only one who can manage the wave motion engine, Hanamaru-san. At least try to stay safe.
> 
> **Hanamaru:** Sorry. I don’t even know why they picked me, zura.
> 
> **Dia:** Don’t tell me you don’t want the honor to serve in a special ship.
> 
> **Hanamaru:** It’s not that, Dia-san. To be honest, I’ve given the crew nothing but trouble for my…tendency.
> 
> **Ruby:** Your tendency?
> 
> **Dia:** If I have to guess, it’s your habit to be mesmerized by technology.

Reading up about technology is one thing, but seeing it up close is another for Hanamaru. She loses her mind when she sees something she’s only read in a library, sometimes to the point of hampering the crew’s troubleshooting. Today’s engagement went well, due in no small part of Chika’s daring command, but who knows what tomorrow holds. One day, her tendency may get someone killed.

> **Hanamaru:** There’s a rumor going around that they’re secretly trying to replace me as Chief of Engineering, zura. And I don’t blame them. I keep screwing things up, not just inside the Engine Room.
> 
> **Ruby:** Hanamaru-chan…

The door swings open for another visitor. Not a patient, though.

> **Mari:** If it were true, I’d be the first to know.
> 
> **Dia:** Mari-san. What brings you here?
> 
> **Mari:** Some good news. Your request for medical supplies will be here shortly.  
> 
> **Dia:** That _is_ good news. Thank you for your hard work, Mari-san. It certainly isn’t easy being Chief of Accounting and an intelligence officer at the same time.
> 
> **Mari:** Says the head doctor who’s also Chief of Security.

Accounting suits Lieutenant Mari Ohara well, given her past work in the family business. When not busy taking inventory, however, she turns into a woman who knows how to play her cards right. For this, she’s proving it to Hanamaru and the rumors bothering her.

> **Mari:** Now, now, Maru. We’re all new to this ship, so I don’t think anyone has the right to say they’ll do a better job than you. If they do, anyway, you just have to prove them wrong.
> 
> **Dia:** For once, Mari-san’s right. See this nasty rumor as an opportunity to get better. As your friends, we’ll be behind you the rest of the way.
> 
> **Mari:** Right, so—hey, what do you mean “for once?”

Feeling the warmth of her friends’ words, Hanamaru musters the will to wear a smile.

> **Hanamaru:** Thank you, everyone. I feel a bit better now, zura.
> 
> **Dia:** You can thank us by not touching a running engine with your bare hands.
> 
> **Hanamaru:** You can count on me, zura!

All’s well that ends well…at least until the PA system comes to life.

> **PA:** Attention. The following personnel are to report to the Briefing Room right away for a special briefing.

Needless to say, the attendees more or less include everyone who has been introduced so far.

**~O~**

An eerie tension fills the hollow briefing room, the attendees’ anxious faces reflected by the dormant panels as walls. As the announcement earlier implied, this briefing wouldn’t be an ordinary one. The human race is still technically at peace, so it’s less likely about a preemptive strike. Earth learned that the hard way with the war with Gamilas, so not a soul is willing to shoot first. Maybe the crew would get a commendation for their heroics in rescuing the _Dauntless_ fleet, if not a promotion. Everyone’s just dying to know, but the last attendee has yet to show.

> **Sarah:** Chika-san, any idea why we’re all called here?
> 
> **Chika:** Beats me. Communications said it came directly from Cosmo Navy Command.
> 
> **Riko:** From Command?
> 
> **Chika:** Yeah. And apparently, someone from Command will be coming to talk to us.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** Whoever he is, he’s _late_. We’ve been waiting here for half-an-hour already.
> 
> **You:** You seem like in a hurry, Yoshiko-chan.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** That announcement made me lose my _Full Combo_ at the last second! Whoever this guy is, he owes me a Love Gem. No, make that _three_ Love Gems!
> 
> **Dia:** What’s she talking about?
> 
> **Leah:** If I have to guess, it’s the game she’s oh so fond of. You have no idea how worked up she gets when you disrupt her.
> 
> **Ruby:** I know, right? It can get pretty intense sometimes.
> 
> **Dia:** Ruby…you’re not playing that game while on duty, are you?
> 
> **Ruby:** E-Eh? N-No, of course not. I’d never…ha, ha…
> 
> **Kanan:** I’m sure he’s got a lot on his plate right now. Let’s wait a little longer, okay?
> 
> **Sarah:** I guess. With the repairs done, there isn’t much to do around the ship anymore.
> 
> **Leah:** Well, I do. Overhauling mobile suit engines don’t just get done on a whim.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** Urk…
> 
> **Sarah:** Ha, ha. Easy, Leah…

After an eternity of waiting, the person to complete the conference enters the room. To the surprise of the bridge crew, it turns out to be the captain of the _Dauntless_.

> **Captain:** I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. My conversation with Commander Todo took a bit longer than expected.

As if a knee-jerk reaction, the girls greet the captain with a salute. Chika speaks on their behalf.

> **Chika:** All requested personnel are accounted for, sir!
> 
> **Captain:** At ease, everyone. Let’s get started.

The light inside the room dims, giving way for the floor and walls to glow with star charts and other tactical data. The girls’ collective awe, especially Hanamaru’s, seems to imply that they’ve never used this room before. Beneath their feet, two galaxies appear: their own Milky Way on one side and the Large Magellanic Cloud on the other. Nobody utters a word, but two certain planets come to mind almost immediately.

> **Captain:** Effective today, 1746 hours Earth Standard Time, UN Cosmo Navy Command is officially commissioning the Nesoberi-class battleship _Mikan_. Lt. Chika Takami, chief tactical officer, is promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned as deputy-captain of the _Mikan._
> 
> **Chika:** E-Eh?!
> 
> **Captain:** Congratulations, Takami. After that daring rescue, you earned it.
> 
> **You:** Deputy-captain? So that means…
> 
> **Captain:** Yes. Starting today, I’m the captain of the _Mikan_. I’m also in overall command of a special mission. The reason this ship was built…
> 
> **You:** The reason…
> 
> **Chika:** …this ship was built?

Smaller images begin popping up beneath them, images of conflict and suffering within Earth. Fires burn across flourishing cities from New York to Tokyo, banners of hate being trampled on. Amidst the chaos, the true victims of the constant unrest are bruised and bleeding. Even they aren’t spared the cloud of tear gas rolling toward the rioters.

And it’s not just on Earth. More images show Gamilas facing the same problem. It’s as if Earthlings and Gamilans have forgotten that they’ve been coexisting for years. And among the unrest, banners call for war once more, making the sight more unbearable.

> **Captain:** This is the state of the world today. With the defeat of the Gatlantis Empire, Earth and Gamilas have all but returned to being enemies. At this rate, we’ll see the bloody past of 2199 repeat itself. We’ll see more than just planet bombs rain down from the heavens if this keeps going.

Ruby turns away from the unbearable truth. Dia gives her a comforting hug, not even forcing her to look. As for the rest, they can only look on with somber faces.

> **Captain:** In light of this, the UN Cosmo Force drew up plans for a peacekeeping mission to help ease the xenophobia going around. Part of the plan is the construction of a deep-space emissary vessel called the Nesoberi-class.
> 
> **Sarah:** An emissary vessel? You mean it’s not a battleship?
> 
> **Captain:** As you can see, the _Mikan_ isn’t as well-armed as the _Andromeda_ or _Yamato_. It only has two main guns and two secondary guns, as well as fewer torpedo and missile launchers. Even the Miracle Wave Gun is a weaker version of the _Andromeda’s_ Wave Motion Gun.
> 
> **Chika:** Still…it doesn’t feel like…
> 
> **Dia:** Chika-san’s right. This still feels like a battleship, a tool of war.
> 
> **Chika:** That’s why I talked to Commander Todo. He agreed to my plan of stripping the ship of most of its armaments.

The hologram of the ship appears on one of the panels. The _Mikan_ will be deprived of its main and secondary guns, as well as half of its launchers. Its embarked complement of Murasames will be cut down to just Yoshiko. The anti-air batteries will remain intact solely for point defense. Already, the weapons officer has reservations.

> **Sarah:** We’ll be totally exposed like this, Captain. I don’t think—
> 
> **Captain:** This is a peacekeeping mission, Lt. Kazuno. A state-of-the-art Earth ship bristling with armaments will only rile up the locals. We have to show them that we can be better.
> 
> **Chika:** What about the Wave Mo—I mean, Miracle Wave Gun?
> 
> **Hanamaru:** That’s impossible, zura.
> 
> **Chika:** What?
> 
> **Hanamaru:** The gun and engine are connected. You can’t take out one without taking out the other, too, zura.
> 
> **Captain:** So we’ll travel with that, after all. Can’t say I’m thrilled.

The long face makes Chika’s guilt more evident. Even though she resolved to fire the gun during the skirmish, she couldn’t bring herself to accept the fact that she had to. You and Riko offer consoling hands over her shoulders, but they’re clearly having no effect. The captain continues his briefing.

> **Captain:** The mission will be called Operation: Water Blue. You eleven have been selected to undertake this effort. Your mission…

If the tension in the room wasn’t high before, it is now. Will it be a preemptive strike after all? Will it really be a peacekeeping mission across the sea of stars?

The suspense eventually ends after the captain takes a deep breath.

> **Captain:** Your mission is to perform a live show on the planet Iscandar.
> 
> **Everyone:** …what?
> 
> **Captain:** I swear I’m not making this up. You are to hold a peace concert on Iscandar and inspire both Earth and Gamilas to end their animosity toward one another. Queen Starsha has already given us her blessings and will await our arrival.
> 
> **Chika:** A live show…o-on another planet…
> 
> **Riko:** That’s…interesting…
> 
> **Yoshiko:** We’re gonna perform…
> 
> **Hanamaru:** …in front of aliens, zura?
> 
> **Kanan:** But why us?
> 
> **Captain:** Simple. You’re _Aqours_ and _Saint Snow_.

_Aqours_ and _Saint Snow_ : two groups that never stopped doing what they love. Even as Gamilas’ planet bombs ravaged the Earth’s surface, not once did they stop easing the pain in the hearts of humanity with song and dance. They bore the pain of seeing their hometowns destroyed in the first wave of planet bombs, as well as the loss of friends and family.

However, it was only a matter of time before they saw the futility of their efforts. Like many youths, they joined the Cosmo Force with a burning desire for revenge. But the war ended before they could get the chance. Even as Earth recovered, they’ve never been able to relight their passion.

Now, that passion is the key to preventing a bloody past from happening again. But already, the girls are having second thoughts.

> **Sarah:** Captain, we…we’re not school idols anymore. We’re not up to the task.
> 
> **Dia:** Our school idol careers are long behind us, Captain. The Earth today no longer needs _Aqours_ and _Saint Snow_. Also, we want to forget the pain.
> 
> **Captain:** Pain?
> 
> **Chika:** The pain of seeing despair as we performed. The pain of realizing that everything we did was for nothing. We want to forget it all.
> 
> **Captain:** I see.
> 
> **Riko:** What Command asks of us…it’s just impossible.
> 
> **Hanamaru:** We can’t do it, zura.
> 
> **Ruby:** We…just can’t.
> 
> **You:** No matter what we do…

The captain pauses, seeing the major drop in morale. Soon, he decides on another approach.

> **Captain:** Twenty-four hours.
> 
> **Everyone:** What?
> 
> **Captain:** The _Mikan_ will set sail for Iscandar in 24 hours. You have until then to make your decision. Don’t worry about a court-martial. Commander Todo gave me enough discretion.
> 
> **Chika:** Captain…
> 
> **Captain:** Just remember. You’re not the only ones who lost loved ones in that war.

Normal light returns to the room as soon as the panels switch off. Not another word, the captain is the first to leave. Behind him, eleven conflicted souls.


	3. Leader of the Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the hours before the fated mission to Iscandar whittle away, the girls of Aqours gather to discuss what they should do. But the wounds of a terrible past sway them into staying, especially the leader of the band.

The stench of hostility drifts above a crowded event at the plaza. Jeers and hisses from a dissatisfied crowd make up most of the hate, aimed at a group of performers on stage. Their vibrant costumes, rivaling that of the stage itself, do little to ease the audience’s hostility. In fact, nothing can ease the audience’s hostility.

The performers, the nine girls of _Aqours_ , can only look on horrified at what has transpired. They reel from the resentment glaring at them, even contemplating on leaving before it gets worse. But Chika, their intrepid leader, comes forward and speaks out.

> **Chika:** Everyone, please calm down. Please tell us what we did wrong.

She gets her answers in an instant. None of them are pretty.

> **Civilian 1:** This won’t solve our problems!
> 
> **Civilian 2:** Our loved ones are dying and all you do is sing and dance?!
> 
> **Civilian 3:** Stop screwing around with us! We don’t need your shows!
> 
> **Civilian 4:** Revenge! We want revenge! Not love!

The uproar worsens as event security struggles to maintain order. Tirades of indignation give way to an all-out brawl, punches and kicks being thrown everywhere. Chika is left in stunned disbelief at the ending of the live show—the last she and the rest of _Aqours_ will hold.

As the girls pull out in the chaos, Dia grabs Chika by the hand.

> **Dia:** Chika-san, we have to leave! Now!
> 
> **Chika:** No…but why?
> 
> **Dia:** There’s nothing we can do here. Let’s go.
> 
> **Chika:** No…I…I have to…
> 
> **Dia:** Chika-san!

Clinging onto fading hope, Chika drags her feet toward the anarchy unfolding before her. The pleas of her fellow school idols fall to deaf ears, if not drowning in the sounds of chaos. Indeed, there’s no saving the situation, yet she convinces herself otherwise over and over. And in her delusion, she fails to see the edge of the stage, sending her falling to the ground.

But Chika is nowhere on stage, let alone a live show. The ground is actually the _tatami_ floor where she falls out of bed head first. Her pillow that follows suit completes her rude awakening, two in the morning Earth Standard Time. Nine in the morning in Orb.

She wakes up from a nightmare, the fifth one this week, the 25th this month. Every day, the same awful events haunt her in her sleep without reprieve. And that was from way before she enlisted in the Cosmo Force. The demons continue to toy with her mind.

Still reeling from the bad fall, she shrieks at an incoming call. The faint but flickering glow beneath the sheets leads to her phone, which she answers quickly.

> **Chika:** Hello?
> 
> **You:** Chika-chan?
> 
> **Chika:** You-chan?
> 
> **You:** Everyone’s meeting at school right now. Are you coming?
> 
> **Chika:** A meeting? What for?
> 
> **You:** We’re gonna decide whether or not to go to Iscandar.

At the back of her mind, Chika recalls the captain’s deadline. Twenty-four hours to decide whether or not to accept the task. She falls silent for a while.

> **Chika:** Go on without me, You-chan. I won’t mind what you guys decide.
> 
> **You:** Are you sure? You’re just as important to that meeting as the rest of us.
> 
> **Chika:** I’m sorry, You-chan. I’ve decided.

You falls silent, as well. Not as long, though.

> **You:** Okay, Chika-chan. We’ll let you know of our decision.

Chika ends the call without saying a word. The silence gives her ample time to reflect on the choice she made with a conflicted mind. Staying behind means staying safe but also leaving her friends (if any choose to go) to embark on a perilous journey. Leaving for Iscandar means a chance to end the animosity between the two races but also risking repeating the failures of _Aqours_. A third option just doesn’t exist, at least not right now.

Unless she fancies a second run at her nightmare, she decides not to go back to sleep. She’s overdue for breakfast, anyway, so she walks out of the room.

Suddenly, the door she slowly slides open falls to her face, as if kicked open by police. Indeed, it was kicked open—not by police but by an overeager friend.

> **You:** Knock, knock! Eh?

Pinned down by the door, the dazed Chika will take a while to come to.

> **Dia:** You-san…was there _any_ reason you had to do that?
> 
> **You:** Umm…guess not. Ha, ha…

**~O~**

Since a meeting without Chika is no good, the girls unanimously chose to bring the meeting to their bold leader. Her room barely fits all nine girls, but it’s not the first time they held a meeting in such a cramped space. On top of that, the change of venue helps bring up good memories.

> **Riko:** It’s been a while since the nine of us gathered here. Even after the planet bombs, it’s still cramped as ever.
> 
> **Kanan:** Hard to believe this place actually survived the bombing. Though it’s not attracting visitors anymore, after that incident…
> 
> **Dia:** That’s not what we’re here for, Kanan-san.
> 
> **Kanan:** Ah! S-Sorry, Chika…
> 
> **Chika:** It’s fine. I’ve moved on. As for the door, though…
> 
> **You:** I’m terribly sorry. I’ll fix it, I promise!
> 
> **Dia:** We’ll fix it together. That’s what we do, right? As _Aqours_?

The girls suddenly fall silent, as if their proud name is taboo. Dia, however, won’t apologize for the Freudian slip because it’s not a slip in the first place. After all, she’s the only one who’s still proud of _Aqours_ despite its shortcomings.

> **Dia:** We only have nine hours left before the deadline. We have to come up to a decision as soon as possible. Will we go to Iscandar or stay home?

Chika’s reply couldn’t have come any sooner and briefer.

> **Chika:** We stay.
> 
> **Riko:** Chika-chan…
> 
> **Chika:** I don’t want to see anyone get hurt again. The legacy of _Aqours_ will die with us.
> 
> **Dia:** You claim that, yet you’ve seen images of people hurting each other. Isn’t it about time that you let go of that incident, Chika-san?
> 
> **Hanamaru:** That incident, zura?
> 
> **Dia:** Our last live show. It happened at the height of the war.

As the ruthless Gamilans rained death down on Earth, _Aqours_ kept on performing to bring smiles in humanity’s darkest days. Other school idol groups either retired out of fear or perished in the attack, but the situation steeled their resolve. It was the only thing they could do.

Then, things grew more desperate. The ill-fated live show coincided with unrest. Instead of inspiring the populace, their performances were of little to no use to the population. Songs wouldn’t fill their tummies. Dances wouldn’t quench their thirst. Their calls for peace wouldn’t happen in an epidemic of planet bomb syndrome. They were spouting nonsense, as the general public irately described.

Sans the xenophobia going on, times have changed from what they once were. Regardless, the shock from that incident won’t go away easily.

> **Mari:** I say we go. We can’t just sit and watch Earth and Gamilas bite each other’s heads off.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** I agree. If we don’t want a repeat of 2199, then this is our chance. Besides, it’s also the perfect time to expand my fallen empire beyond the reaches of Earth.
> 
> **Hanamaru:** Please don’t cause a diplomatic crisis, Yoshiko-chan.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** Why can’t you have faith in me for once? And it’s Yohane!
> 
> **Ruby:** I…I want to go…but only if all of us go. No one should be left behind.
> 
> **Dia:** Ruby…
> 
> **Hanamaru:** I second Ruby-chan’s motion, zura.

And so, a new condition must be met: either everyone goes or nobody goes at all. It’s more difficult, but the girls concur that they won’t have it any other way. Of course, a hesitant Chika is the obstacle to overcome if they’re to accept the task.

> **Chika:** Know what? It’s too stuffy in here. Why don’t we go out for some fresh air? Oh, and _mikan_ juice! A glass of _mikan_ juice makes everything better.
> 
> **Riko:** Chika-chan…

Dia holds her hand out to Riko, preventing the latter from speaking any further.

> **Dia:** Okay then, Chika-san. Let’s go on a stroll.

**~O~**

The scars left by the planet bombs are but footnotes in Numazu’s dark past. The pristine bay facing the city sparkles in the light of a cloudless day. Business towers reach to the skies once more, people going about their routines beneath them. Hangouts like the burger joint open its doors to famished guests. Not a plot of barren land is visible across the cityscape.

Recovery of this scale wouldn’t be possible without the Cosmo Reverse System, Earth’s saving grace from Iscandar. In a way, Earth owes its life to a planet on the other end of the sea of stars, as well as the wisdom of perhaps its last queen. This is what Chika has to realize as the gang goes for a stroll in a revitalized Numazu. But she must realize it on her own, and as such the others simply keep quiet.

> **Hanamaru:** Oh! Look up there, zura!

Amidst the clear skies, the girls make out the faint shape of the _Mikan_ , still in dry dock above Earth.

> **Mari:** _Amazing_. I didn’t even know the ship was above Numazu.
> 
> **Riko** : I thought the repairs were already done. What’s it still doing in dry dock?
> 
> **Kanan:** They’re probably removing the cannons for the upcoming mission. Can’t believe it’s gonna sail to Iscandar stripped bare.
> 
> **Ruby:** Why would they design such a strange ship? And why does it look like Chika-chan?
> 
> **Kanan:** Chika, do you know?
> 
> **Chika:** Not really. I was beyond surprised when they first unveiled it.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** Heh, heh, heh. The Earth leadership made the mistake of not designing it after the great fallen angel Yohane. It would strike fear into the hearts of all who oppose its mandate.
> 
> **Hanamaru:** It’s a _peacekeeping ship_ , Yoshiko-chan. Not a _battleship_.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** Yohane!

Behind the casual laughter, the girls play a waiting game. They wander the city for as long as the day allows, from playing at a local arcade to enjoying a meal by the sea. They even walk down memory lane, cherishing any recollection of their time as ordinary girls with an extraordinary dream.

> **Riko:** Remember when we first formed _Aqours_?
> 
> **You:** Yeah. We were off to a rocky start, but we managed to get far. And that’s all thanks to Chika-chan’s dream of finding our own radiance.
> 
> **Chika:** Come on, You-chan. You’re giving me way too much credit.
> 
> **You:** It’s true. We’re all here as _Aqours_ because of you. Doesn’t that count for something?
> 
> **Chika:** If you see it that way…
> 
> **Dia:** Regardless of what we’ve been through these past several years, we always pull through. Even as the world burned around us, we continued to do our part. I think we can take pride in that fact, and we should—
> 
> **Chika:** That’s enough.
> 
> **Dia:** Pardon?

Chika is finally on to them. Not that their plan worked from the get go. Half her anger is contained in a clenched fist, resisting the urge to throw it at someone.

> **Chika:** I already made up my mind. We won’t accept the mission to Iscandar, even if we get in trouble for it. _Aqours_ is done for.
> 
> **Mari:** Chika-chi, what about—
> 
> **Chika:** What those people said back then is true. Our songs won’t end conflicts. Our dances won’t bring the dead back to life. Everything we’ve done is POINTLESS!

A nearby wall bears the brunt of her frustration and shrugs it off. The girls look on in dismay as she breaks into tears. They don’t necessarily agree with her, but they know what she’s feeling right now. They’re no longer in a position to convince her any further.

> **Chika:** Shima-nee…Mito-nee…Mom and Dad…they’re gone. And _Aqours_ …the only family I have…ruined by the war. What else is left? Tell me!

The sunset casts a shadow on the girls. An hour remains before the deadline, but it’s all but clear the girls won’t be going after all.


	4. Impetus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqours has decided not to accept the mission to Iscandar. Meanwhile, the bold captain believes the girls made a half-hearted decision.

>   _IDOL LIVE TURNS INTO RIOT, 20 WOUNDED_
> 
> _February 14, 2199 – Earth Federation News Agency_
> 
> _FAR EAST DISTRICT—At least 20 rioters and security personnel were wounded after a live show by a school idol group suddenly turned into unrest Wednesday._
> 
> _Central Plaza in the Far East capital hosted a live by the school idol group Aqours as part of its peace tour. Halfway into the live, however, the performers began hearing a collection of sneers and jeers from the audience. Eventually, the unrest grew enough for security personnel to step in and help evacuate the performers to safety. With the intervention of responding riot police, the situation was brought under control._
> 
> _A subsequent release issued by the Far East Internal Affairs Division reports that the authorities made ten arrests. An investigation is currently ongoing to determine if the riot was preplanned. The 20 wounded only suffered minor cuts and bruises._
> 
> _None of the members of Aqours responded to requests for comment._
> 
> _The show is part of the group’s peace tour, with the aim of alleviating unrest among the people of Earth during a state of war. Aside from the capital, the group has held live shows in several locations across the Far East. None of the prior shows resulted in any untoward incidents._

Snug as a bearded man in the captain’s seat, the _Mikan_ captain skims through an old report. He may be killing some time before the launch of Operation: Water Blue, but a stern look implies something more. It’s just one of a number of open tabs on the screen. He moves on to another one.

> _THE AQOURS FAR EAST PEACE TOUR_
> 
> _Hello! We’re proud to announce our first peace tour in the Far East._
> 
> _The war with Gamilas has affected all of us in some way, not to mention our beloved home. We may have lost loved ones along the way, but we must be strong for them. As our last hope, the Yamato, makes the long journey to Iscandar, the nine members of Aqours will do their part to keep humanity’s spirits high._
> 
> _Therefore, we’d like to invite you to our peace tour. It’s a series of live shows across the Far East you bet will be full of energy. We’re also inviting Saint Snow in our tour._
> 
> _Let’s not lose hope for our friends and family, for the Yamato, and for our home. We hope to see you in our live shows!_
> 
> _Aqours, Sunshine!_

The pieces, however sparse, start forming the bigger picture. A tour meant to help humanity struggle in the darkest chapter of its story became the victim of the darkness plaguing humanity itself. And in turn, the darkness managed to seep into the girls themselves.

> **Captain:** The _Yamato_ , huh.
> 
> **Signal Officer:** Captain, all divisions report they’re good to go. But there’s been no contact from LCDR Takami and the girls. Do you think they decided not to go after all?
> 
> **Captain:** A promise is a promise, Ensign. We’ll just have to make do without them. Besides, we already have another team on their way to Iscandar, right?
> 
> **Signal Officer:** Yes, sir. It’s the group under LCDR Honoka Kosaka, aboard the _Manju_.
> 
> **Captain:** Have Command confirm their location right away.
> 
> **Signal Officer:** Right away, Captain.

Two more staff officers enter the bridge and express their desire to join.

> **Sarah:** Captain, Leah and I have decided to participate in the mission. We’ll do all we can to make up for Aqours’ absence.
> 
> **Captain:** Much obliged, Lt. Kazuno. But I wouldn’t rule out Aqours’ absence just yet.
> 
> **Sarah:** Sir? There’s not much time left. Also, Dia-san contacted me about their decision to stay just recently.
> 
> **Captain:** Be that as it may, there’s still time left. Now, get to your posts.
> 
> **Sarah:** Yes, sir.

The sisters part ways in front of the captain. Just as the door is about to close shut behind Leah, the signal officer’s disbelief catches everyone’s attention.

> **Signal Officer:** What?
> 
> **Captain:** What’s wrong, Ensign?
> 
> **Signal Officer:** Sir! Command reported that they just lost contact with the _Manju!_
> 
> **Captain:** What?! What’s their last known location?!
> 
> **Signal Officer:** They were last reported cruising past one of Saturn’s moons. After that, the _Manju’s_ signal just went dead. Command’s still trying to figure out what happened.
> 
> **Captain:** Any word of our orders?
> 
> **Signal Officer:** The _Mikan_ is to remain in holding pattern over Earth until the situation can be ascertained. A task force will be dispatched for search and rescue.
> 
> **Captain:** That works for me.

The captain gets up from his seat and begins walking out the door.

> **Captain:** Ensign, keep me updated. Kazuno, get your sister and come with me.
> 
> **Sarah:** Where are we going, Captain?
> 
> **Captain:** To Numazu. I’ll drag them Achilles-style if I have to!

**~O~**

The dire chain of events has rendered the captain’s deadline moot, to his irritation. With the fate of the other team in the air, all hopes of ending the xenophobia rests with Aqours. Reading the articles about them somehow has set his nerves on fire.

Sarah and Leah say nothing throughout the ride, but no doubt they discern the captain’s fiery nerves. Unfortunately, they have to be passengers in a madman’s two-hour drive to Numazu, overtaking as opportunity allows. At the back of their minds, they wonder if he’ll steer the _Mikan_ the same way.

The car comes to a grinding halt in front of the inn, its treads flinging rocks toward the porch. Sarah and Leah nearly slam their heads in the sudden stop, had they not forgotten to buckle up before the ride. The agitated captain gets out of the car and storms the disused Japanese inn, shouting like the madman he currently is.

> **Captain:** Takami! Takami! Get down here, Takami!
> 
> **Leah:** H-Hey, calm down.
> 
> **Captain:** I know this isn’t like me, but my gut’s telling me to do this! Takami! Takami!
> 
> **Leah:** Nee-sama, I think the captain’s finally lost it
> 
> **Sarah:** Just let him be, Leah.

The incessant shouting eventually pays off. From the darkness of the staircase, Chika shows herself. Her signature cowlick can’t be discerned from the terrible case of bed hair.

> **Chika:** Captain? What are you doing here?
> 
> **Captain:** The deal’s off, Takami. You and the rest of Aqours are coming with me.
> 
> **Chika:** What? But I—
> 
> **Captain:** _Let’s not lose hope for our friends and family, for the Yamato, and for our home._

The whites of her eyes almost devour the pupils. The words ring a bell in her heart, long believed to have been broken by despair.

> **Captain:** That’s what you said about your peace tour, right? You gave people reason to hope while the _Yamato_ brought back said hope. You thought _Aqours_ failed in that respect. But here we are, walking on a restored Earth with the next generation. Tell me, where exactly did you fail in all this?

Silence can only mean one of two things: she doesn’t have an answer or she refuses to answer. Look away from the one giving the pep talk, however, and her true feelings become more obvious.

> **Captain:** True, human society nearly collapsed during those times. But not once did we ever lose hope. _Aqours’_ efforts, however minuscule, helped avert a total collapse. You just thought you failed all because of one live show gone awry.
> 
> **Chika:** Y-You don’t understand! What they said…they were right. School idols—
> 
> **Captain:** Won’t solve world hunger? Won’t bring an end to the fighting? Not by themselves, at least. If it were that easy, we should’ve just fought with speakers instead of shock cannons.
> 
> **Chika:** Then what will?
> 
> **Captain:** Your resolve…the resolve of _Aqours_.

The captain senses it. Chika’s about to break into tears. But that’s the plan: unloading years of grief that’s causing her so much pain. Even Sarah and Leah can’t hide their tears, inspired by the captain’s words. Soon enough, they’re not the only ones convincing Chika to reconsider.

> **You:** The captain’s right, you know.
> 
> **Chika:** You-chan…everyone…

The rest of the gang rallies around their captain smiling.

> **You:** We were lost, just like you. But we’re ready to give it another go. Will you join us?
> 
> **Chika:** But I…will this really end the hate?
> 
> **Captain:** Will sulking here do the same thing?
> 
> **You:** Chika-chan, please…
> 
> **Riko:** Let’s do this, Chika-chan.
> 
> **Ruby:** We’re ready to shine once more.
> 
> **Kanan:** Just like old times, only brighter.
> 
> **Dia:** Find the courage to keep on, Chika-san.
> 
> **Hanamaru:** We’re all ready, zura!
> 
> **Mari:** _Come on,_ Chika-chi!
> 
> **Yoshiko:** My fallen angel powers are at your disposal.

The first tears trickle down Chika’s face, more than usual followed by a long cry. Her friends rush in and envelop her in the warmest hug they can offer, tearing up as well. Despite in a hurry, the captain gives them enough time to let out their sorrows. He’s no longer worried about the course of action _Aqours_ will take.

He looks up to the night sky. Somewhere in the sea of stars is where hope needs to go.

> **Captain:** You owe me one, Mito.


	5. Rallying Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours before the Mikan's maiden voyage, the girls ask themselves if they're really prepared to make the lifesaving journey to Iscandar. They recall the lives they lost but also those they gained from it.

Yoshiko finds herself encircled by her little demons, the proud pilots of the 4th Murasame Air Wing. The typical atmosphere of admiration, however, is nowhere to be found. There are only groans and whining among the group, not directed to their beloved leader but the decision to have their leader go on the journey alone. Regardless, the fallen angel allays their fears.

> **Yoshiko:** Fear not, my little demons. I, fallen angel Yohane, can never succumb to the perils of space. Rest assured that I shall return to your side once I’ve descended upon Iscandar.
> 
> **Murasame pilot 1:** This sucks. Why do we all have to stay behind?
> 
> **Murasame pilot 2:** I know it’s for that ship to look less threatening. Still…
> 
> **Angel Two “Yankee”:** Stop whining, you lot. As much as we all want to descend with the captain, we don’t want our descent to be a show of force.
> 
> **Murasame pilot 3:** That’s a load of bollocks and you know it!
> 
> **Angel Two “Yankee”:** Well, you’re a load of bollocks yourself!
> 
> **Murasame pilot 4:** You’ll come back to us, right milady?
> 
> **Yoshiko:** On my honor as a servant of darkness, I’d never abandon my little demons. Please lay your worries to rest and protect our home while I’m gone.
> 
> **Angel Three “Servant”:** You don’t have to tell me twice.
> 
> **Murasame pilot 5:** We’ll hold the fort, milady. Just…come back to us in one piece.
> 
> **Angel Three “Servant”:** In one piece _alive_ or _dead_?
> 
> **Angel Two “Yankee”:** No one likes a wiseass, Three.

As the minutes before the operation trickle, Yoshiko finally parts with her little demons. Amidst the rattle of cranes loading materiel (and the occasional tantrums from chief mechanic Leah), she hides her sobs and tears. They don’t last long, though, as she has to muster her strength for the sake of the Earth. Already, she’s feeling the weight of the responsibility placed on her and the rest of Aqours.

With nothing left to do in the hangars, she walks back inside. The squadron room will be practically empty, filled by only the gimmick of a servant of darkness without her minions. The mere thought of such a scenario adds to her sadness.

> **Yoshiko:** Can I even do this alone?

As if the gods themselves timed it perfectly, the captain’s voice filled every corner of the ship.

> **Captain:** All hands, this is the Captain. As you were, but listen up. In a few minutes, we’ll be setting sail for the planet Iscandar in the Large Magellanic Cloud. It’s the same 168,000-light year journey the crew of the _Yamato_ undertook to save our blue and pure Earth. This time, however, we won’t save the Earth with some newfangled device. This calls for the power of song and dance to end a crisis threatening to bring Earth and Gamilas to conflict once more.

All over the ship, everyone from the deck crew to accounting hurry with their preparations without missing a word. A sense of urgency fills them just as it filled the crew of the _Yamato_ many years ago. They all know the score, no matter how different it is.

> **Captain:** Needless to say, this will be a journey unlike any other. It’s not a revered leader or a goddess of the cosmos calling out, but a need for races to coexist. Should you have doubts, let alone ill will, about this mission, you have until departure time to disembark. Commander Todo guaranteed that you won’t be court-martialed for your decision. Make your choice as your heart dictates. That’s all.

Who will stay? Who will leave? Such questions drown in the sense of urgency that only grows within the hearts of the crew. The ace of the 4th Murasame Air Wing is no exception.

> **Yoshiko:** What would I tell my little demons if I backed out now? Besides, I won’t be alone.

She affirms her intent to stay with a soft sigh. Elsewhere, two sisters discuss the matter among each other in the middle of replenishing the medicine cabinets.

> **Dia:** Ruby…I think you should stay behind.
> 
> **Ruby:** Eh? But why?
> 
> **Dia:** It’s just as the Captain said. This won’t be like any other, including the danger.
> 
> **Ruby:** “At least one of us has to survive.” Is that what you’re thinking, onee-chan?
> 
> **Dia:** I…I suppose…
> 
> **Ruby:** I already said I’ll go if everyone else will. I don’t want to be left behind.
> 
> **Dia:** Ruby…

The last vial of medicine is gently released from Ruby’s grasp. As quick as she filled one cabinet, she moves on to the next. The boxes to be stored, while a tad heavy, don’t slow her down for a second. Dia can only watch her younger sister’s display of resolve.

It was a stupid question to ask.

> **Ruby:** What about you, onee-chan? Will you stay behind?
> 
> **Dia:** How could I when my brave little sister’s going? Besides, _someone_ has to look after you.
> 
> **Ruby:** Onee-chan…
> 
> **Dia:** But don’t make me regret not stopping you, Ruby. No matter what happens out there, your safety comes first and foremost.
> 
> **Ruby:** That makes two of us.

The door swings open for the _Mikan’s_ chief of intelligence. She adds her opinion on top of the brief exchange she just heard.

> **Mari:** I wouldn’t be worried at Ruby if I were you, Dia. She’s stronger than she appears.
> 
> **Dia:** Mari-san, you’ve been coming here a lot since we rescued the Captain. Is there anything here that Intelligence believes is a threat?
> 
> **Mari:** How rude! I’m only here taking attendance at the Captain’s orders.
> 
> **Dia:** Well then? Who has already confirmed that they’re going?

Mari goes over her list. No need to check it twice.

> **Mari:** Let’s see. Nobody’s left the ship yet. And I bet nobody will.
> 
> **Dia:** Of course. I apologize for another stupid question.
> 
> **Mari:** [giggles]
> 
> **Dia:** On that note, are _you_ fine going on this mission? From what I’ve heard, your family was _really_ against you enlisting in the Cosmo Navy.
> 
> **Mari:** You don’t have to worry about that, Dia.
> 
> **Dia:** What do you mean?
> 
> **Mari:** Nobody’s left to reprimand me anymore.

At that moment, a chill went down the sisters’ spines. Mari reveals the fate that befell her family like it’s nothing to her. Nothing was left of the Ohara household in Venice after the first wave of planet bombs. And in the chaos that followed, the Ohara family name effectively ceased to exist. She had lost her prestige along with her family in the war. How else would she feel when the war happens a second time and the rain of planet bombs resume?

> **Mari:** This makes the mission more important for me. I don’t want anyone to lose his or her family in one fell swoop.
> 
> **Ruby:** Mari-san…
> 
> **Dia:** I…I’m sorry. Now I feel awful about asking three stupid questions.
> 
> **Mari:** It wasn’t, Dia. I’m glad that I was able to tell you my story.

Neither Dia nor Ruby pursues the matter any further. Having confirmed the sisters’ intention to go, Mari takes her leave. They don’t catch a glimpse of her writhing in pain and crying in hush tones as she walks down the hall.

She’ll probably be okay. She has yet to buckle from bearing the pain from that tragic day. It may not be as grave as Chika, who feels both the pain of losing loved ones and the people who inspired her. Her gaze beyond the periodic traffic of Earth and Gamilan ships, she doesn’t notice You and Riko enter the bridge until they put their hands on her shoulders. They watch the ship traffic together.

> **Chika:** You-chan…Riko-chan…
> 
> **Riko:** You’re not thinking about telling us to stay behind, are you?
> 
> **Chika:** Not really…okay, a bit.
> 
> **Riko:** We’re not telling you to stay behind. We know just how much you want to go.
> 
> **You:** It’s just as Ruby-chan said. We’ll only go if _all_ of us go.
> 
> **Chika:** I know. Sorry for thinking such a thing.

They voluntarily move on to a different topic.

> **You:** Still, it’s a shock, isn’t it? µ’s disappearance, that is.
> 
> **Riko:** I never thought they would be the contingency for when we refuse the mission. Now, I feel bad that we’re responsible for their disappearance.
> 
> **You:** How so, Riko-chan?
> 
> **Riko:** Think about it. If only we said yes, there wouldn’t be a need for µ’s to go to Iscandar. Now, we have to find µ’s _and_ go to Iscandar.
> 
> **You:** You…make a good point. Oh, and Chika-chan…
> 
> **Chika:** Yeah?
> 
> **You:** Before you say anything, it’s not your fault.
> 
> **Chika:** [chuckles] Am I really that predictable?
> 
> **You:** We’ve been friends for longer than I can recall. We’ve learned to assume the position.
> 
> **Chika:** Thanks, You-chan…Riko-chan…

From a simple shoulder tap, You and Riko cuddle Chika in a tight embrace. They share each other’s warmth for as long as the moment allows. Before the peace they’ve worked so hard to achieve, they make a promise: to do what must be done and return home alive.

In the mess hall, Kanan and Hanamaru grab a bite to eat before the big launch. Their mood, while a bit chirpier than the rest of Aqours, is no less insulting to those who suffered tremendous grief.

> **Hanamaru:** Kanan-san, you still have a family back home, right?
> 
> **Kanan:** Yeah, still living with my grandfather. How about you?
> 
> **Hanamaru:** Fortunately, my relatives survived the wars, zura.
> 
> **Kanan:** You and I are lucky to still have loved ones. So I took it upon myself to make sure the rest of us still have loved ones to go home to. That’s why I’m going.
> 
> **Hanamaru:** That’s deep, zura.
> 
> **Kanan:** Will you help me, Maru?
> 
> **Hanamaru:** Why wouldn’t I? We all still want a home to go to, zura.
> 
> **Kanan:** [giggles] Close enough.
> 
> **PA:** All division chiefs, report to the briefing room at T minus ten. All division chiefs, report to the briefing room at T minus ten.

**~O~**

T minus ten. Everyone on the _Mikan_ had just about finished loading the supplies, accounting for the crew, and swabbing the Miracle Wave Gun’s barrels. Without nothing much left to do, however, ten minutes start feeling like eternity to the crew. Most hang around their respective departments, while others call home while they still can. They relish the lull, though as things will get busy once the ship sets sail for Iscandar.

Already in the briefing room, the girls realize the things they’ll be busy with as soon as they embark. Beneath their feet, the map shows all they have to do in each sector. Around Saturn, the search for the missing ship, the _Manju_. Across the dark void of space, in the Large Magellanic Cloud, is Aqours’ peace concert. Two seemingly small items on the to-do list actually entail a long list of related tasks. Regret for initially refusing the mission comes too late. They’ll have to do what they have to do.

> **Captain:** Here’s the plan. Once we reach Mars orbit, we’ll warp to Saturn. As soon as we get there, Lt. Tsushima will conduct a recon sweep of the area. Without a clue as to what befell the _Manju_ , we have to find all the clues we can get.
> 
> **Riko:** Any idea _where_ in Saturn the ship disappeared?
> 
> **Mari:** We really pulled out all the stops for this one. But based on the last few transmissions, we’ve narrowed it down to three moons: Enceladus, Tethys, and Mimas. If the _Manju_ would disappear, it would have to be near one of these three.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** Still, that’s a lot of space to cover. If only I had at least two of my little demons…
> 
> **Kanan:** That won’t be a problem, Yoshiko.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** Eh?
> 
> **Captain:** Your Murasame will be outfitted with a long-range surveillance pack. You should be able to cover plenty of ground without burning yourself out. Think of yourself as an extra pair of eyes for the _Mikan_.
> 
> **Chika:** We’ll be relying on you, Yoshiko-chan.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** I won’t let you down. Wait, it’s not Yoshiko! It’s Yohane!
> 
> **Captain:** Lt. Sakurauchi, you’ll go with Lt. Tsushima. It’s better for a team of two to split up the work between piloting and operating the radar.
> 
> **Riko:** [blushing] U-Uh…yes, sir. U-Understood, sir.
> 
> **Captain:** And remember, Tsushima, you’re our only fighter pilot. Don’t be reckless.
> 
> **Yoshiko:** Y-Yes, sir.

From the recon mission, the map turns into a schematic of the _Mikan_. Clearly, it’s missing its pair of main guns and half of its missile launchers, part of a plan to make the ship look less of an implement of war. But it still has its most formidable weapon: the Miracle Wave Gun.

> **Captain:** Kazuno, can we put up an effective defense with this loadout?
> 
> **Sarah:** As long as we don’t run into capital ships, sir. Without the shock cannons, we won’t last a minute against even a small fleet.
> 
> **Captain:** We’ll have to fight smart if we want to survive. Takami…
> 
> **Chika:** Sir?
> 
> **Captain:** On the matter of the peace concert, do you already have an idea?”
> 
> **Chika:** Well…that’s…we’ll work on it, Captain.
> 
> **Captain:** No pressure. As I’m obviously not a school idol manager, I’ll leave issues regarding the concert to Aqours and Saint Snow. Make us all proud, girls.

The girls stand proud and salute in response. The captain eyes each one of their concluded gaze and salutes in return. The _Mikan_ can finally depart without regrets.

> **Captain:** Get to your stations. We set sail for Iscandar.
> 
> **Everyone:** Sir!


End file.
